Kaname Tousen's Past
by HallowShark1
Summary: As the title says, warning rated to for sadness and blood. MAde me cry when i wrote it


Kaname Tousen's past.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Long ago in a small village in Kenya, a man of black magic decent, named Haji Tousen, used his witch-doctor powers for evil. He killed any neighbor who stepped onto his property, if they be old, young children, or even two-years-olds. Therefore, the village punished him, by cursing him. His curse was this: his first child will be blinded for all eternity and crippled until death, the second, shall also be blind for all eternity. Thus, his first child, Kaname Tousen, was born unable to work, and forever bedridden. His first daughter, Moulki, was also blinded, and had to stay home. To make matters worse, his wife had two more children, twins, one boy, and one girl.

Out of shame, and disgrace, he left them, only returning once a month to give the mother , Awino, food for the children. Awino was poor, and weaved baskets for a living, so it was hard for her to feed four children. So this went on until Kaname turned thirteen, at this point, the village economy was so down, that even the witch doctors were on there last leg when it came to money and trade. So, Haji decided that the family he had was going to eventually make him go poor, and starve himself. Then he had a sadistic plan…

The tall man, wearing his ragged brown and dirty shirt and pants, and a curved machete on his belt, his head was shaved, and he had a stern look on his face. walked through door of the hut, no food in his hands or over his shoulder, which was usually.

" What are you doing here? " asked Awino in the odd language.

" I am here to see my children. "

"BAH! " she yelled.

He frowned, and walked into the one bedroom.

" Papa, is that you…? " asked a thirteen-year-old boy, laying in a makeshift bed.

He was small, but that lanky kind of small, had thin crippled legs, and his oddly clouded eyes were closed. His hair was chopped, just recently, because of how matted it had become.

"Yes bother Tousen, it is Papa…I heard his voice.." said his sister who was sitting by his side, she gently grabbed his hands. She was very pretty, she looked a lot like here older brother and mother, and she had long breads going down her shoulders and back.

" Papa, do you have water so we can wash brother Tousen's hair? " she asked.

The tall man stay silent. He reached his hand down, and drew his machete.

The girls sightless eyes fixed in his direction.

" Papa what w-" before she could finish, he slashed through her throat.

She fell forward, grabbing her neck, blood dripping down her neck, hands, and mouth.

" Moulki! " Tousen yelled, sitting up on the bad, and feeling around, the falling off it.

He crawled on his elbows, feeling the ground, then he felt the warm crimson liquid on his fingers.

" S-Sister?!"

Moulki gently took his hand, to calm him down.

Then they heard their mother scream.

" Mama! " yelled Tousen.

Then they heard a small shrill scream.

" PAPA STOP IT! " said the small voice, and then, they heard the sound of a blade cutting through flesh.

" PAPA WHY!? STOP IT LEAVE US A-" they heard the sound again, along with a short scream, the sound of someone choking on blood.

They heard the bodies hit the floor in front of them. Then his father pointed the blood covered machete to Kaname's face, the blood of his family splattering onto his face. His sightless eyes looked up at his father, terrified.

"… How can I kill a pathetic waste of life like you… I hate you Kaname. You disgraced me. You made my life hell. But I won't kill you, because God will do it for me. "

He turned and walked out of the hut as if nothing happened. Kaname stayed there, petrified. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He left out a shrill and dry scream.

" PAPA WHY!? COME BACK! Papa…all I ever wanted was to be useful like you…."

His chin fell to the ground, curling up next to his sister, sobbing. He cough and sobbed hysterically for hours.

" B-Brother Tousen…I h-have to get h-help…" Moulki said, choking on her own blood.

She stood to here feet, and stumble to the doorway.

" M-Moulki, d-don't leave me here alone…"

" Brother if we want to live, we have to find someone to help us…"

"…Okay, please hurry…" he muttered.

She stumbled outside, heading in the wrong direction…

It has been 3 weeks, and Moulki was still gone. Tousen laid in the floor, his rib cage visible, his eyes half lidded and laying on the ground, flies landing on and off his dirty skin. He clawed into the ground, taking heavy and painful breathes. The scent of his mother, sister and brother's body burned his nose. He then heard footsteps walking into the hut.

" Brother! " he heard his sister's voice as she knelt down next to him, putting him in her lap.

" Moulki…your alive…" he said, smiling up at here, laying his head on here forearm.

" Hold on , brother o-okay..?"

" I-I can't…it hurts to breathe…" he left out another pained heave.

" Brother please…" she plied, her warm tears dripping onto his face.

" I-I'm sorry, sis, I love you, 'kay? "

" …'Kay… " she said sadly.

He closed his eyes, giving on last pained gasp for air, his body went limp, and his heart stopped…

Two years after her families' death, Moulki Tousen was on a boat to Europe. The wind blew through her hair, and she looked back at her home.

" I'm sorry brother Tousen… I'll make it…for the both of us…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sadness! D: anyways…

Kaname Tousen © Tite Kubo

Awino, Haji , Lani and Kani (the twins) © Me

Moulki © my friend Kc


End file.
